


Sleep call

by daddysshield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing Castiel (Supernatural), Cute Dean Winchester, Dean cheering on Cas, Dorks in Love, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, No Spoilers, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Dean Winchester, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysshield/pseuds/daddysshield
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Person A having to stay up late to finish something and having Person B on the phone sleepily cheering them on-Cas and Sam are doing some research while Dean is sitting in a motel miles away, missing his angel.[Translated from German]





	Sleep call

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot on AO3 and in english, so it had to be Destiel. I hope ya like it!  
> Translated > German in English

[In german](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091257)

**Pr** **ompt:**  
**Person A having to stay up late to finish something and having Person B on the phone sleepily cheering them on**

**-**

Castiel flicked monotonously through an old dusty book. One of many almost endless research materials from the library of the bunker. The Angel and the Winchesters had been stuck on a case for days, and the monster they were hunting almost seemed nonexistent. Sam also leafed through page after page, book by book, scoured all the lore on the Internet and failed miserably. He held his head between his hands defiantly, staring desperately at the wooden tabletop for a few minutes.

"Do you think Dean has found more than us?". The Angel's impatient voice filled the silent room. "Sam? Do you hear me?". Only after his second question fell on deaf ears, he noticed that the younger Winchester seemed to have fallen asleep.  
Again his thoughts drifted in the direction of the older brother. Dean Winchester. Hardly an hour a day passed without  Castiel thinking of him. He just loved him; he did since they first met.  
And now... he was missing. Actually, he should sit next to Castiel, also browsing through old diaries and being bored, drinking two beers. But he didn't do that; at least not here.

-

Dean Winchester was sitting in a near-decaying motel in Oregon, reviewing the day. For hours he drove with baby through various places and routinely interviewed relatives of the deceased victims. A few hours earlier, before returning to his nocturnal lodgings, he passed by the local library. For nearly a full hour, he was studying the same eight pages of the second chapter, and his concentration waned again and again. Once again, Dean noticed himself glancing over at his cell phone - next to the actually important book. He took a long sip of his now-warm beer and impatiently slammed the book shut. For a few seconds he sat quietly, tapping nervously with his right foot and slowly setting the glass bottle down on the battered plastic table. He could no longer concentrate, he was tired and very restless for his circumstances. His thoughts drifted constantly to Castiel, his angel.  
Without waiting he reached for his cell phone. He would just call through the bunker quickly, inquire how the other two were, then go back to his own books. At least that's what he told himself.

-

Sighing, Castiel cleared away the first diaries and files. Nothing, really nothing that could help with this case was to be found in them. Even he, a man - more like angel - of few emotions, started to get frustrated. He had already left his trench coat after the second diary behind and his tie joined fast.  
Out of a new habit he had copied from Dean, he stretched and let out a loud and deep breath from his lungs. It was just after two o'clock in the night and they would surely have to spend more hours at this damn table in front of these useless files.  
A loud ringing sound emerged from the silence and Castiel paced back to his previous, delivered place. A small lovely smile came to his lips when he saw who was calling him at this godless hour.  
He quickly took the call. "Hello, Dean.". "... Cas." Came a soft reply. Dean sounded tired, but his smile was hard to miss. "Is everything ok? ". "Yes ...", the older Winchester murmured, "I just wanted to ask if you have something new for me?". Castiel shook his head slowly, until he remembered that nobody could see him: "No, unfortunately not, but we have not read everything yet, maybe one or two things could still be found."  
"You can do it, Cas."  
"Dean, are you tired?", Castiel's question was answered with a loud yawn. Again it put a smile on his lips, this time even bigger. "You should go to sleep. Sam fell asleep, too.". "Then I prefer to talk to you.", Dean smiled, "Then you don't have to go through these boring books alone."

Cas started a contradiction: "Dean-", but was interrupted again by a yawn. "You should really go to sleep.", The angel can barely suppress a grin. Even if Dean would never admit, he was being damn cute. "Maybe I should ...", grumbled the hunter and drank another sip of his beer, "the sooner I can leave in the morning and be back in the bunker ... with you." Castiel had to grin again and turned slightly red. It was rare that Dean Winchester showed such openness and affection all at once - and the angel enjoyed every single second of it. Castiel bit his lower lip and replied almost shyly: "I'm looking forward to it." A brief silence arose between the two. Cas sat back in his chair, pulled up an old file and opened it. Incidentally, he listened to the slow breathing of his boyfriend.  
He was now lying on the hard bed of his motel room and listened to every movement of Castiel. His muscles gradually relaxed and his breathing was more regular. His eyes became heavy and they closed as if by themselves, a pleasant darkness replaced the yellowish warm light in the room. Dean barely noticed how the love of his life breathed out his name and drifted peacefully into a well deserved sleep.


End file.
